


Knowledge is Power

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson and Rodney deal with the aftermath of Lavin's potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge is Power

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to Irresistible.  
> Written for LJ's **McBeckChallenge** #6 Irresistible and **sga_prompt** #20 Consequences

The hardest emotion to deal with after the Lucius Lavin event was shame. It didn't matter that they had all been under the influence of a drug that made the wearer seem irresistible to those around him. What mattered was the memory of what had happened while under that influence; memories that could not be erased by any wishful thinking, or drugged into forgetfulness with half a bottle of whiskey.

Sending Lavin back to the villagers that he had abused had been a cop out, and everyone knew this. In truth, none of them wanted to admit to the loss of dignity and respect that a trial on Earth would only exacerbate. Enough bad feeling was rippling through the expedition members already as they reflected on the actions they had taken while under Lavin's influence; actions towards Lavin and actions towards each other. Carson had placed Rodney's subsequent treatment of Sheppard under that category, forgiving him as soon as the initial anger had passed.

Carson knew Kate would have her work cut out for her over the next few months, trying to alleviate the sense of guilt, shame and horror from individual events. No one had come forward to say Lavin had gone so far as to rape one of them but Carson had his suspicion that Lavin was not the jolly person he appeared to be once behind closed doors. There were women in the village on the planet who had _willingly_ gone to Lavin's bed...until the drug wore off. No doubt there were women on Atlantis who would have done the same given the opportunity.

How many opportunities had there been? How many times had Lavin gone off with one or more of the women, or men, during that single day on Atlantis? How many people had knowledge of what had happened to others and the power to hurt them?

Carson had no idea as he had spent at least one hour on that Wraith infested world, gathering up more of the herbs that Lavin needed to make his potion, and even more time with Colonel Sheppard. At least Teyla had been with him on the planet, in danger from the Wraith but safe from Lavin's clutches for that short period of time.

What concerned Carson now was how Lavin had taken a shine to Rodney; discovering the eager, childlike quality of the man once the gruff exterior was worn away by the drug, and enjoying Rodney's desperate need to please him. He knew the small flashes of self-loathing and anger had spoken volumes, fueling Rodney's desire to stop Sheppard's taunts following the whole Lavin incident.

"Rodney?"

Carson watched as Rodney raised his head carefully, eyes a little glazed over from the alcohol, unable or unwilling to focus on Carson. "Hmm?"

"What did he do to you, my love?" He asked softly, gently, not wanting even the slightest trace of possessiveness or anger to tinge his voice. Whatever happened would not be Rodney's fault. The dismay and shame in Rodney's averted eyes told Carson to expect the worst.

"I..."

He watched Rodney swallow and saw him push back his shoulders as he tried to straighten in the chair opposite Carson's bed; still unable to meet Carson's eyes.

"I...There was a marine. Vegan?"

"Captain Vega?"

"She was...naked except for an open TAC vest and gun holster. Guess Lavin had a bit of a fetish for...for... but...he couldn't... Maybe it was the drug or maybe he'd already...with her...but he couldn't..." A porny hand-wave stated what Rodney could not say aloud and Carson felt an instance of relief before he realized Rodney was still not meeting his eyes; Rodney's voice lowered even more. "He didn't tell me to but I offered to help." Finally, Rodney looked at him and the shame and self-recrimination slammed into Carson like a physical punch to the face. "I was so eager to help that I tried to blow him."

The heightened color in Rodney's cheeks revealed his deeper shame, perhaps recalling more of Lavin than he should have to endure. Carson swallowed hard, hating the next question but he needed to know.

"Did he get an erection?"

Rodney shook his now-lowered head and Carson could not help the heart-felt relief from knowing Lavin hadn't been in a position to do worse to his lover. He hadn't ejaculated in Rodney's mouth or used him in another way.

"When it wasn't going to happen, he convinced me to strip. I think he was going to make me..." Another obscene gesture, "With Vegas but..." He gave a small breathy laugh filled with self-loathing and Carson held back on correcting the Captain's name. "Elizabeth was at the door so I guess he...it..."

Carson smiled wryly, knowing it was a little ironic that the two people Lavin had chosen had a greater preference for a same-sex partner. Or maybe each had spilled that secret, increasing Lavin's interest in having power over them. Perhaps Lavin had liked the idea of watching a man who preferred men fucking a woman who preferred other women. Now was not the time to ask but he made a mental note to mention Captain Vega to Kate, aware that she might be too ashamed to say anything about what happened to her when she was alone with Lavin. Plus Carson had the additional concern of Rodney and Vega sharing that undignified moment while Rodney tried to stimulate Lavin, wondering how they would react when they had to face each other across a room. Perhaps he needed to ask Kate to see Rodney and Vega together at some point, to let them clear the air between them.

Carson set down his glass and dropped to his knees before Rodney, sobered by the knowledge; inching forward until he could wrap his arms around Rodney and hold him tight. He heard the clink of Rodney's glass on the small table before those strong arms enfolded him, and he pressed his face hard against Rodney's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of this man.

The hold tightened; voice broken with regret and shame. "I'm so sorry, Carson."

"Was'nae your fault, Rodney."

It was the truth. It wasn't Rodney's fault, or Vega's.

When he stripped Rodney later, pressing gentle kisses onto every inch of exposed flesh in quiet worship, he sighed again in relief as the tense body slowly relaxed around his coaxing fingers, knees drawing back to give him greater access. They had sent Lavin back to the people he had abused the longest but there was no guarantee that Lavin would be given a fitting punishment for his crimes, or any punishment at all beyond exile. Perhaps it would have been more fitting to throw him into the Colonel's Wraith cell and leave the man to rot but they'd abandoned too many of their ethics since arriving in Atlantis already. Carson simply hoped they never ran into the man again or, God so help him, he was uncertain what he would do.

When Rodney moaned softly through kiss-bruised lips, the fingers of one hand carding through Carson's hair, Carson abandoned all thoughts of Lavin and turned his full attention to his lover. With infinite care, he pressed inside the yielding body, gently rocking them towards sweet ecstasy as he slowly reclaimed what Lavin had almost taken away.

END


End file.
